The invention relates to a new pinless connector structure. More particularly, it provides a solder ball configuration of high melting point solder balls connected to the substrate by lower melting point solder and, preferably, surrounded by an epoxy coating. The high melting point balls are readily joined by additional low melting point solder connectors to another substrate. The invention further provides a method for readily testing the wettability of the low/high solder connections.